This project will develop an automated index of information about computerized instruction in the health sciences, schools of medicine, dentistry, nursing, pharmacy, and others. Health sciences institutions that are involved in computerized teaching are providing data about their installation and about each of their computerized course units. The data is maintained and up-dated in a computerized on-line text-editing system. Key-word indexes will be generated for each of several descriptive categories such as the subject of the course unit or the programming language that was used, and more complete information will be included in a description of each course unit. Health sciences educational institutions will receive copies of the compilation, and will be asked to participate in revisions and periodic updatings.